Contractors and many other people often have to drive a truck from one location to another and hold conversations, take measurements and notes for estimates, or direct work in accordance with plans or specifications. Just to throw material willy-nilly onto a seat in the truck is unsatisfactory, and there appears to be no fully satisfactory system available for keeping different kinds of paper, simple tools and supplies and other materials in order. In addition to the papers for the job, contractors often wish to carry some food and drink for themselves, which they either consume while driving or at a spot where they pull off the road or at the job site when they arrive. It is desirable to keep these provisions in order, too.
Moreover, it is desirable for a contractor and other such people to have a caddy of this type which is readily detachable from the truck so that it can be carried nearer the actual job site after parking, or into an office, or elsewhere for discussion or comparison with other papers. Here again, there appears to be nothing presently available which meets this need.